1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaires, for light-emitting diode (LED) illumination, having efficient thermal dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Commercial spaces often employ track lighting to highlight products or informational displays. Such track lighting often employs halogen lamps. Halogen track lighting is relatively inefficient in the conversion of electricity into useable light expressed in lumens per watt.
Further, approximately 180 million halogen lamps from commercial usage are disposed of annually. Manufacturing these halogen lamps uses approximately 25,000 tons of natural resources, including various metals, glass, and plastics, which end up being deposited in landfills.
Also, halogen lamps generate significant radiated heat which may result in higher air conditioning costs, and discomfort by customers, employees, and visitors.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved luminaire for efficient illumination.